


We don't have to do anything

by TigerxFox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Elevator Sex, Kemonomimi, M/M, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Sanji goes into heat and ends up being trapped in the elevator with an irritating alpha.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 211





	We don't have to do anything

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Tiger!Zoro and Fox!Sanji, shut up
> 
> Written in august for the theme abo/kemonomimi

In retrospect, maybe this really hasn't been Sanji's brightest idea at all. To be alone at that time, knowing what could happen, what time of the month it was. Not that he really cared what people had to say about being dangerous for omegas to be alone or bullshit like that. He could handle himself.

But it's late, he really should be home already, only paperwork kept him working until he realized no one else was there. Just him, a workaholic as usual. It isn't like he even likes his job that much, he’d much rather get home and cook dinner, strange as it sounds. Even if it's tiresome and he'll end up eating alone anyways. But his job distracts him at least, gives him a sense of purpose, of doing something he's good at, that he can be praised for. Not like cooking, which is useless and leads to nothing, according to his father at least.

So he finally turns off his computer and lets out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding until now. His back hurts from spending all day sitting on this chair and his tail feels weird from being stuck behind him. Maybe he should buy something at the drugstore on his way home, or maybe he should stop being stubborn and see a physiotherapist already. He'll probably do neither, he'll probably just forget it as soon as his back reaches his comfortable leather couch at home, and then he'll only remember when it starts aching again.

The elevator is taking a while to come up, which is why he has time to dwell on his thoughts about back pain and getting home. And it's odd that it's taking that long, because the office is empty so no one should be using it. Except when the door opens, there's a guy there.

He was probably not expecting to see anyone, because he's not presentable at all. His button shirt is halfway open, and he smells like he was spending his time in some cheap bar. Which was probably the case, that sounds like him. Zoro. Sanji barely exchanged two words with the man and already knows he absolutely hates him. Lazy, rude and not that great looking. Well, maybe the part on his chest uncovered by the shirt...But certainly not that ugly mug of his. The tiger yawns and shows his sharp canines rudely with his open mouth, even though this is extremely impolite behavior for a carnivore.

"Hold it for me, swirly brows." The caveman says and leaves the elevator.

"Hey, you rude ass moss for brains!"

The fucking nerve. 

He just says this and leaves, expecting Sanji to just hold the door for him like his butler or something. Sanji should just let the door close and leave without him, but he holds it.

And Zoro takes his sweet time apparently. After several minutes Sanji's feeling like a complete fool for holding the elevator for him for so long, but has waited long enough he can't just give up now. He holds it with his foot until the idiot comes back after retrieving whatever the hell he came here to get.

"Where the hell were you?"

"My desk." Zoro shows him his suitcase under his arm, which he probably forgot here when he left the office a few hours ago.

"And you took that long to get to your own desk? Are you retarded or something?"

Zoro's lucky Sanji is just too good with undeserving assholes sometimes. And it seems to be his downfall apparently, because the second they start going down the elevator stops on its tracks, like karma. Like the universe is punishing him for being kind to a caveman like Zoro.

"Oh." Said caveman grunts and sits on the floor, closing his eyes like he's ready to nap, like being trapped there doesn't even bother his sleep at all.

"Shit." Sanji curses under his breath.

He should stay calm and just press the help button. But no one seems to answer the damn thing, and he's already freaking out even though it's been only seconds since the damn elevator stopped.

He hates confined spaces. And it's not really because he's claustrophobic, but rather thinking of not being able to smoke drives him insane. That's why he hates planes and almost tried to disable the smoke detectors on the bathroom once. He hates the knowledge that he can't light a cigarette for hours, even though if it wasn't forbidden maybe he could spend those hours just fine. But it's psychological. The thought of not being able to makes him crave his addiction so bad it's unbearable.

He's so focused on that he kind of takes too long to notice something is wrong with his body. It's that time of the month, yes. But did he remember his suppressants at all?...

He feels abnormally hot. He sniffs the air, trying to smell himself, but all he can smell is the alpha stuck in the elevator with him. Zoro's smell seems a lot stronger than before, as though triggered by _something_.

This...isn't great. This is the worse scenario ever, actually.

He looks at Zoro and the man is covering his nose with his shirt the best he can, his face twisted in a dark scowl. Which terrifies Sanji.

"Can I smoke?" He finally asks, not really expecting Zoro to answer because who the fuck would want to inhale smoke in a confined place like this. But he's so anxious he really needs a cigarette to calm himself.

"Yeah, whatever." Comes the response, muffled by the shirt covering half the man's face.

Sanji lights a cigarette so fast he almost burns his fingers with the lighter. 

This is good. The nicotine fills his lungs with relief, even though his body doesn't agree with his brain at all.

His body's not relieved. And he knows it won't be, it'll crave until Sanji gives it what it wants. He can feel the wetness leaking through his underwear, he can feel himself already hard. He's usually a very horny man, but in heat he's just crazy horny. He wants to rut on the wall until he comes and the thought disgusts him.

He must smell terribly strong right now. But maybe the smoke from his cigarette will help him even, camouflaging his stench.

Or maybe he's just fooling himself. One look at the green haired man and he can tell Zoro's still smelling him pretty good.

He's a bit scared still. Of _him_. Of Zoro's clenched fist, of being so vulnerable and weak when he's in heat while the other man looks insanely muscular and strong. And he remembers his teeth from earlier, so sharp and they barely fit in his mouth. It makes Sanji feel small and pathetic, like he hasn't in so long. And he hates it, he hates feeling weak.

He's a man, he knows what it's like to have cravings, but of course he can't possibly know what's like to be an alpha and smell a heat like his. He has a few bad memories too. Of times people like Zoro just _couldn't control themselves_. They said he wouldn't understand, because he's not an alpha, he doesn't know what's like to need. To have that little voice saying _take it, take it, take it_. They said it was all his fault.

And now it's the same yet again. All his fault. For being so stupid and forgetting to take his medicine.

Zoro looks mad. His small ears covered in green fur are paying attention to every sound. He smells like booze and like them, all of them. Alphas. It scared him, the overpowering stench making even strong legs like his weak.

"If you really _have to_ we can do it. Quickly." He tells Zoro in a quiet voice. It's better to offer than to have it taken by force, he guesses. Then he waits for a while. But the man doesn't even lift a finger.

"We don't _have to_ do anything." Zoro takes a deep breath and speaks with apparent difficulty. "It's not like that. We only have stupid ears and tails, we're not actually animals."

Sanji's eyes widen a bit at that.

He approaches Zoro and, looking closer, realizes he's not scared of him after all. He's guilty, because the man really looks like he's in pain somehow, his hand tight in a fist and trembling.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this to you." He tries to apologise.

"It's alright. It's just..."

"What?"

"You smell so good I'm almost passing out." Zoro smiles when he says that, like it's funny to him or something. And Sanji can't help but smile too. And maybe blush a little bit.

He stays by the tiger's side, looking at him trying so hard to be calm and in control.

Zoro's wide chest going up and down as fast as his breathing. It makes the guy even hotter to look at. At that control...

He thinks maybe he's not feeling that guilty anymore. Maybe wants to break it. To have poor tiger eating on the palm of his hand, having no choice but to ravish him.

"I know we don't have to but... What if I want it? "

"Don't joke about that..."

"I'm not. You smell nice too..." He's so close to Zoro he can almost taste his smell, and he adds right next to his fluffy ear. "And I'm leaking so much it's starting to wet my thighs"

Zoro's on top of him before he can even blink, lifting them both from the ground and pining him against the elevator's mirror. He has only one good eye and its pupil is shrunk like a feline's, only a thin line left in a sea of green.

"Say you want me to fill you up."

"I do, I do want it"

"Say it"

"Fill me up. Make me so full I don't think about anything else." Sanji obliges. "But do it quickly and shut the fuck up, idiot tiger."

He doesn't need any prep, leaking and gaping from craving fulfillment so hard. Which is good, because Zoro doesn't even bother to check, he just gets his cock out of his pants and shoves it straight into Sanji's warm hole.

His body screams _yes, yes, yes_ , as if having something shoved inside him and being touched by warm big hands were the cure for all his problems. It still isn't enough he thinks, he wants raw power, he wants to be destroyed.

"I thought felines were supposed to have tiny little dicks" The sly fox tries to bait him.

"And I thought foxes were supposed to be small and weak." Zoro touches his strong thigh to emphasize what he's saying.

"I guess we were both wrong then...Even though...It really could be bigger..." He gets a powerful thrust for that, but it's exactly what he wants. To poke Zoro until there's no control left, only instinct and violence and him satisfying his own crave.

Zoro gives it to him, in fact, it's way easier than he thought. The tiger seems lost in the smell of the sweat on his neck, in the heat inside his slippery hole. He bites him hard with those big fangs of his and grunts on his ear while Sanji drools on his shoulder, smiling and crying from being fucked so hard.

They stay there covered in sweat and cum until slowly they recompose themselves the best they can. It takes a few hours for someone finally rescuing them, the night guard probably noticed the elevator stopped working.

And Sanji should just say goodbye awkwardly and get on the way home. 

But instead he invites him. He cooks dinner for him. The one he usually eats alone. And maybe this time cooking gives him a sense of purpose, of doing something he's good at, that he can be praised for. And perhaps he has fulfilled his needs in more ways than one.


End file.
